


'X' marks the spot

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Back Pain, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie has been having severe back pains over the past couple of days. Buck can surely help him out with that.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	'X' marks the spot

When Eddie steps into his house, the weight on his shoulders is lifted. The whole day there was an aching pain in his back that was throbbing. He doesn’t want to admit it to Buck, but maybe he is getting old. Eddie quickly shakes those thoughts out of his head though and heads to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“Hey.” Buck says as he approaches Eddie from behind- wrapping his arms firmly on Eddie’s hips.

“Hey.” Eddie hums back as he turns to face him ‘How was your day?”

“It was pretty fun. After I picked Christopher up from school, we made some lasagna and sat down to do his homework before bed.” Buck smiles- leaning down to place a soft kiss to Eddie’s temple.

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun.”

Buck shrugs- a wide grin on his face.

“Well.” he starts “Now I can have more fun that you’re here.” Buck teases as he leans down, placing scattered kisses along his neck.

The kisses that Buck places on his neck tickle from the air that is escaping his lips.

“Stop it.” Eddie giggles- trying to get out of Buck’s hold “Please, I beg you.”

Buck looks down at him with a knowing look in his eyes, as though he truly knows what Eddie wants.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m too tired.” Eddie lies, trying to hide the real truth

Buck looks at him again, this time with a raised eyebrow. “Edmundo Diaz. Tired?” he teases “Since when? You always love when I-”

“Okay.” Eddie interrupts as he places a hand over Buck’s lips to make him be quiet “So what if I’m not exactly tired.” he shrugs looking down

Buck brings his hand up and places it on Eddie’s chin- tilting it so that he is looking him dead in the eyes.

“Eddie. What’s wrong?” he asks concerned

As Eddie is going through all of the possible lies that he can tell once again, he decides that it’s probably best to tell the truth.

“It’s my back.” he says shyly

“What about it?”

“It started paining me the other day.” he states “At first it wasn’t that bad, but now it’s like there’s this throbbing pain in my back that won’t go away.”

Buck looks down at him, as though he is disappointed. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier.”

“’Cause I thought it was nothing.” Eddie shrugs

With that, Buck grabs his hand and starts dragging him to their room.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asks as Buck all but throws him on the bed

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna take good care of you.” he winks- setting himself down beside his husband

“That sounds suspiciously sexual Buck. Are you sure-”

“Just trust me Eds.” Buck assures him

Eddie raises his hands up in defense and obliges to Buck’s words.

“Take off your shirt.”

“Why?” Eddie asks

“Please”

“Fine.” Eddie sighs- taking off his shirt and opting to place it on the floor beside their bed.

“Now lie down.”

“Damn. Someone’s bossy.” Eddie teases as he lays down with his back facing up

Without saying anything, Buck places his hands on his back- rubbing up and down it with his cold hand.

“Your hands are freezing.” Eddie hisses

Buck hums in response- continuing to massage Eddie’s back in all the right places. The pressure that he is applying is just right, causing him to melt under Buck’s touch.

“Feels good?” Buck asks, but it comes out more like a statement

Eddie can’t manage to get any words out without a moan tempting to escape his lips, so he nods instead.

After a few minutes of Buck massaging Eddie’s back, he moves over allowing Eddie to sit up.

“Is your back feeling better now?” Buck asks as he starts to dip his head once again in Eddie’s neck

“Yeah, a little bit.” he says

“Good.” Buck whispers, moving his head so that he can place firm kisses on his neck.

Eddie starts to move his head to allow Buck more space. As he moves, Buck starts to suck onto his skin.

The warmth from Buck’s mouth- feeling nice along his neck- lets a moan escape from Eddie’s lips.

When a mark is left right under his jawline, Eddie moves to straddle Buck- this time dipping his head down into his neck doing the same.

Sucking at multiple parts of Buck’s neck, Eddie leaves a few hickies over him. Bright red- a fresh mark that takes over for the last one.

When they are done, Eddie lays down on the bed with his back on the sheets- Buck following suit and doing the same beside him.

“Are you still tired.” Buck teases

Eddie turns to look at him with competitiveness evident in his eyes. “No, I could go all the way.” he assures

“All the way.” Buck echoes as he grabs Eddie by the hips and pins him down.

All the way it is.


End file.
